Policeman306
Policeman306 is a Major in La Grande Armée, as well as a multi-term Councilman for the Government Council. He is currently the Commander of Bavaria. History Policeman306 Joined La Grand Armee on March 6th, 2017. He has served in three regiments:Bayern, 1er, and Dragoons. Bayern The Bayern regiment was his first regiment in LGA, which was commanded by CrusadeOrDie, then BayernOrDie shortly after. Having a rocky start due to being unused to the Frontier weaponry, Valorinus, CrusadeOrDie, and BayernOrDie patiently worked with him on his accuracy and sword-fighting skills. Their patience has ended up making him one of the best sword-fighters currently, as well as a avid sharpshooter with the Musket and Carbine. It was also in this regiment that he first worked to the NCO position in both the main armee as well as the regiment. Shortly after his promotion to NCO, a incident regarding a fellow Bayern member, followed by an argument between Police and BayernOrDie, then Regiment Commander, resulted in Police's exile from the regiment. Old Guard After his exilation from the Bayern, Viperium, then 1er Commandant, took Police into a 1er raid, in which he stood out by being in the top 3 of the leaderboard, resulting in passing his tryout and getting into Old Guard. Police's career in Old Guard resulted in some of both his best and worst moments in his LGA career. IrishOrDie, who took over shortly after his acceptance into the 1er, became akin to a mentor to Police; He considers Irish the one who has "raised" him in his then-young career. It was also there that he refined his swordsmanship and showed spouts of bravery, which help him quickly rise the ranks to Aspirant. However, he was often at quarrel with some of the other 1er members, some which disliked his personality, others who disliked his quick-rising. A few raids-gone-bad also had Police cast doubts about his own abilities. He also felt that, overall, he wasn't given a chance to prove himself, resulted in his transfer to the Imperial Dragoons. Imperial Dragoons The Imperial Dragoons is where Police beginning catching the eyes of people. The regiment, which was, and still is, lead by Destroyer2015, was a mess when he first arrived; Considered one of the most inactive regiments at the time and one that was filled with unlogical ego, Police was forced to work on fixing the regiment largely on his own, with limited help from Connor and Nicky. At first, their work produced very limited results. However, after about three weeks, the work began to pay off; Both activity and performance went up, and it resulted in Police's promotion to Sous-Lieutenant. Shortly after, however, he was beginning to feel the drag of working so hard. It was then that he discovered that his health had fallen; he had taken the regiment above his own health, which resulted in him losing sleep and messing up his sleeping and eating habits in order to maximize his work on the regiment. He, however, kept this a secret from the rest of the Armee, fearing they'd laugh at him for "no-lifing" it. It was also here that he first started considering retiring from the Armee, but the Marshal Dome and then-General Louis convinced him otherwise. As he was fixing up his life, BayernOrDie notified him that he was the heir of the Bayern regiment in the event BayernOrDie resigned. Three days later, Police transferred to the Bayern regiment, the same regiment in which he started at. Bayerntime Despite being exiled for a incident previously, BayernOrDie named Police heir of the Bayern Regiment in the event he resigned; Having seen his work in the Dragoons regiment, he thought his work could help the Bayern. During his week of Officership in Bayern, Police mostly focused on fixing his life. At the end of that week, BayernOrDie announced his resignation of Commandant and Police was announced the new Commandant, which sparked mixed reactions. Shortly after, an incident unrelated to the regiment caused BayernOrDie leave the Armee, but was convinced to rejoin by the Marshal. However, Police only would allow him to join as a NCO due to previous issues and complaints, which caused a outrage, and which roughly 10 people left Bayern for Artillerie. This mass-transfer caused the Bayern regiment to go inactive for a short time, and fears started to spring up. However, mere days after the incident, numbers were restored to pre-Police times, and activity started to rise above such. Currently, Police's work is to implement new ideas, as well as fill in vacant NCO and Officer roles. He has remained hopeful the regiment still has a chance to open a sub-regiment.